1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trap structures and more particularly pertains to a mouse trap for capturing mice or other rodents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trap structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, trap structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trap structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,101; 4,241,531; 4,154,016; 3,778,923; and 3,423,870.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a mouse trap for capturing mice which includes a main body having an entrance ramp leading thereinto, a bait container positioned within the main body to attract a mouse towards a pivotally mounted trap door, and a holding compartment positioned beneath the trap door for receiving the mouse within a removable drawer. Furthermore, none of the known prior art trap structures teach or suggest a mouse trap of the aforementioned structure which further includes a removable screen which may be coupled to the drawer to permit removal of the drawer from the holding compartment and transport of the mouse to an exterior area for release thereof.
In these respects, the mouse trap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing mice or other rodents.